Electronic systems are becoming more and more complex, with an increasing number of power rails and supplies. To achieve optimum power solution density, reliability and cost, system designers might design their own power solutions, instead of using commercial power supply bricks. Designing and optimizing high performance switching mode power supplies is a challenging task.
Power supply loop compensation design is viewed as a difficult task, especially for inexperienced supply designers. Practical compensation design involves numerous iterations on the value adjustment of the compensation components. This is not only time consuming, but is also inaccurate in a complicated system whose supply bandwidth and stability margin can be affected by several factors.